«Хогвартс-экспресс» (глава)
thumb «Хогвартс-экспресс» ( ) — одиннадцатая глава книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». Действие главы происходит 1 сентябряСогласно информации с сайта Harry Potter Lexicon — Timeline_GF. 1994 года, начинаясь в Норе близ деревни Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, развиваясь на вокзале Кингс-Кросс в Лондоне и, собственно, в Хогвартс-экспрессе и завершаясь на платформе в Хогсмиде. Глава повествует о поездке Гарри и его друзей в Хогвартс на поезде. Краткий пересказ Проснувшись на следующее утро, Гарри, Рон, Фред и Джордж спускаются завтракать на кухню, где по каминной сети с мистером Уизли связывается Амос Диггори. Диггори рассказывает о происшествии в доме Грозного Глаза: мракоборец, решив, что на него напали, заколдовал мусорные баки, в результате чего к нему нагрянули магловские полицейские. Быстро собравшись, мистер Уизли отправляется на работу, чтобы решить возникшую проблему. Миссис Уизли, Билл и Чарли вызываются проводить остальных до вокзала. В Лондон все едут на обычном магловском такси. Уже прощаясь на платформе 9¾, Чарли, Билл и даже миссис Уизли начинают невольно намекать на то, что ждёт учеников в Хогвартсе в этом году, но ребятам при этом так и не удаётся узнать ничего конкретного. Когда трио рассаживается в вагоне по местам, из соседнего купе доносится голос Драко Малфоя, который рассказывает своим приятелям о том, что отец хотел отправить его на обучение в другую магическую школу — Дурмстранг. Гермиона начинает рассказывать про другие школы, при этом Гарри узнаёт о том, что Хогвартс полностью скрыт от магловских глаз. Вскоре в их купе собираются другие гриффиндорцы, и начинается обсуждение прошедшего Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. В этот момент к ним заглядывает Малфой с дружками, начинающий свою обычную словесную перепалку с Роном, в ходе которой упоминает о предстоящих событиях в школе. Выяснив, что ребята об этом ничего не знают, довольный Драко удаляется прочь. Спустя некоторое время Хогвартс-экспресс прибывает на платформу Хогсмида, где прибывших студентов встречает Хагрид. Сочувствуя своему большому другу и первокурсникам, которым предстоит добираться до замка на лодках по такой ужасной погоде (весь день с утра идёт сильный дождь), Гарри, Рон и Гермиона забираются в одну из безлошадных карет и едут в школу. Действующие лица *Гарри Поттер *Рон Уизли *Фред Уизли *Джордж Уизли *Молли Уизли *Артур Уизли *Амос Диггори *Билл Уизли *Чарли Уизли *Перси Уизли *магловские таксисты *Сычик *Живоглот *Гермиона Грейнджер *Джинни Уизли *Драко Малфой *Симус Финниган *Дин Томас *Невилл Долгопупс *Винсент Крэбб *Грегори Гойл *Рубеус Хагрид Упоминаемые персонажи *маглы-соседи Грюма *магловские полицейские *Рита Скитер *Аластор Грюм *Альбус Дамблдор *мракоборцы *Барти Крауч *доктор Фойерверкус *Людовик Бэгмен *Люциус Малфой *Игорь Каркаров *Нарцисса Малфой *Августа Долгопупс *Трой *Маллет *Моран *Виктор Крам *Корнелиус Фадж Интересные факты В этих главах (с десятой по четырнадцатую) Роулинг допустила небольшую несостыковку в датах. В главе «''Скандал в Министерстве''» указано, что последний день каникул приходится на воскресенье: «— Это был полный бедлам, — со значительным лицом поведал Перси. Дело было в 'воскресенье вечером', накануне отъезда в Хогвартс.» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 10. Скандал в Министерстве — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 142. «“''It’s been an absolute uproar,” Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Ten: ''Mayhem at the Ministry — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 151. Следующая, одиннадцатая глава начинается со слов: «''Когда Гарри проснулся на следующее утро...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 11. ''«Хогвартс-Экспресс» — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 149. «''— when Harry awoke next morning.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: ''Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 158, следовательно, — уже понедельник. В этот день они едут Хогвартс, происходит распределение и пир в Большом зале. И в главе тринадцатой сказано: «''На следующее утро буря утихла, ...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 13. ''Грозный Глаз Грюм — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 184. «''The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, —''» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 193. Значит первый учебный день должен приходиться на вторник, но Рон, проверяя расписание на этот день, смотрит именно в графу с понедельником: «''Палец Рона скользил по колонке уроков на понедельник.» — там же. «— said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule.''» — там же. Примечания de:11. Kapitel: Im Hogwarts Express fr:4x11 Категория:Главы книг